Weak To Warrior
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: After failing a mission due to Lisanna clinging to Natsu, she accuses Lucy, which leads to Natsu and Lucy's fight. Natsu says hurtful words to her, and sides with Lisanna. Unable to bear the pain, Lucy runs away crying. Natsu runs after her to apologize, but is too late. Lucy returns, but as a dragon slayer? Who is the male next to her? Lucy X Natsu, Lucy X Gray, or Lucy X OC?
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

Lucy sat at the bar and sighed.

"Mira~" she whined crying.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

That's when Lucy explained the whole story.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Team Natsu and Lisanna had decided to do a mission. It wasn't a very difficult one. They just had to find some berries in the mountains. The reward was quite high too. They took the train there of course (much to Natsu's dismay) and arrived at the clients house. They knocked on the old wooden doors and an old woman appeared._

_"Hello. We are the mages from Fairy Tail." Erza introduced._

_"Why hello. You are here to do the request am I right?" The old woman asked._

_"Yes."_

_"The berries are located on the highest mountain. I must warn you though, there is a Wyvern on the top and it is very possessive of it's food." The old woman warned._

_And with that they we're off. On the hike Lisanna kept complaining about how cold she was, and she decided to cling to Natsu. Lucy on the other hand was not pleased by her actions, but she decided to ignore it. When they reached the top they were met with a very big white Wyvern._

_"Lucy we'll distract it you go gather the berries." Erza order._

_Natsu tried attacking it but he couldn't and it didn't help that Lisanna was clinging to him._

_"Lisanna! Get off of me!" Natsu yelled trying to shake her off. This only caused Lisanna to hug him tighter. _

_"Oi Lisanna, Flame Brain, stop lovey-doveying and help us!" Gray said attacking the Wyvern._

_"At least I actually have clothes on, stripper!" Natsu yelled. Gray stopped attacking and went looking for his clothes before Erza killed him. Lisanna on the other hand wouldn't let go, and Natsu's fists were still on fire, and Lisanna's weight didn't help. He lost his footing and slipped, his fire burned all the berries to ashes, including the basket Lucy was collecting the berries in. _

_"NATSU!" Erza yelled giving him her death glare._

_"Oops..."_

_Since all the berries were burned, they had no choice but to retreat and apologize to the client. Lucy had to do most of the apologizing even though it was Lisanna's fault. Erza was not pleased._

* * *

After Lucy finished the story, Lisanna went in on the conversation.

"It's not my fault. It's your fault because you should've picked the berries faster." Lisanna said checking her nails.

"At least I actually did something instead of clinging to Natsu. It wouldn't make a difference how many berries I picked because the basket was set on fire anyways, and all the berries were burned." Lucy said trying to get her point.

"Lucy's right Lisanna. You could've at least do something instead of clinging to Natsu." Mirajane told her sister. Not long after, Lisanna began to sob. That's when Natsu came over.

"Oi Lisanna, why are you crying?" Natsu asked her. To Lucy and Mira, it was obvious she was faking.

"Lucy said we failed the mission because it was my fault. It isn't my fault she's weak." Lisanna cried sobbing into Natsu's chest. Natsu became angry.

"LUCY! IT'S NOBODY'S FAULT! AND LISANNA'S RIGHT, YOU ARE WEAK. YOU ALWAYS RELY ON US TO PAY YOUR STUP-" Natsu stopped when he saw Lucy shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs, a stream on tears rolled down her face and hit the guild floor. Everyone became quiet.

"Luce I-" Natsu was cut short. He regretted yelling at Lucy.

"Your right Dragneel, I am weak. I do rely on others to pay my rent. You said you'd hunt down anyone who made me cry! Now what are you going to do Dragneel? I HATE YOU!" Lucy yelled running out the guild doors. The doors shut with a loud bang, and the room filled with silence again. Lucy had never called him by his last name. His heart hurt. He felt sad, regret, and anger. He was angry at himself for saying those harsh words to Lucy. He regretted it.

'_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!' _Lucy's words kept replaying in his head. He fell to his knees. He remembered the look on Lucy's face when he yelled at her. The only emotions that her faced shown was that of betrayal and hurt. He had tears streaming down his own face now.

"Lu-chan..."

"Bunny-girl..."

"Love Rival..."

"Lucy-san..."

"Lucy-nee..."

"My child..."

"Lucy..."

"Luce..."

"Natsu! You know she a fragile girl, so go apologize to her before I slit your throat!" Erza threatened, holding a sword to his throat. She didn't need to tell him though. He was already on his way to Lucy's apartment.

"Luce I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

He didn't know that that hurt look on her face was the last time he'd see her for the next 3 years...

* * *

**Minna how was it?**

**Please review.**

"Lu-chan..." -** Levy**

"Bunny-girl..." **- Gajeel**

"Love Rival..." **- Juvia**

"Lucy-san..." **- Wendy**

"Lucy-nee..." **- Romeo**

"My child..." **- Master Makarov**

"Lucy..." **- Gray, Erza, Mira, everyone else**

"Luce..." **- Natsu**

**Minna, please vote on what type of dragon slayer Lucy should be. I have a poll for it. The more people vote, the quicker I can update. Arigatō Minna!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sad Reality

**Lucy:**

Lucy ran to her apartment with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to see that pink-haired idiot anymore. Right after he yelled at her, she decided that she would leave Fairy Tail and train.  
Natsu's words still haunt her though.

_'Lisanna's right, you are weak!'_ She knew she was weak, that's why she needed to go train. The moment Natsu had yelled those things at her, her whole world shattered like glass.

Natsu, the person that brought her to Fairy Tail.

Natsu, the person who formed a team with her.

Natsu, the person who saved her countless times.

Natsu, the person she looked up to and admired.

Natsu, the person who _was_ her best friend.

Natsu, the person she _loved_.

Natsu, the person who _broke_ her heart.

Natsu, the person she _hates_ the most.

Lucy realized the sad reality.

Natsu had agreed with _Lisanna_ that she was weak.

Natsu had yelled at her to "protect" _Lisanna_.

Everything was for _Lisanna_, his _childhood, _and _best friend_.

Lucy broke down into sobs. She walked to her desk a quickly wrote letters to all her friends, except for _him, _and _her_. Lucy called out Virgo, to dig her back to the guild. Lucy was aware that Natsu was on his was to apologize, but she didn't care about him anymore.

As Lucy arrived at the guild, she saw everyone (except Lisanna) giving her a sympathetic look. She walked to master's office, and the door shut with a 'BANG!'

Lucy had explained to master the situation, and that she will be off training who knows where. She promised him, that she would return. Master reluctantly agreed, and removed her mark.

When she got out the office, everyone ran up to her, and gave her a hug with tears in their eyes. She handed out the letters, and made her way to the train station.

* * *

**Natsu:**

Natsu ran full speed to Lucy's apartment. When he finally made it, he looked around, and she was not there. He followed her scent which lead back to the guild. He kicked open the guild doors to fin everyone (except Lisanna), reading some letter with tears in their eyes. In his opinion, Lisanna looked happier than usual. He decided to ask everyone what happened.

"Oi ice-princess, what happened? Why is everyone crying?" Gray did not answer. Instead he punch Natsu on his cheek, and he flew across the guild. Lisanna rushed to his side, and helped him up.

"Natsu-kun, are you alright?" She asked him, trying to be cute and innocent.

"Yeah..." He replied, getting up.

"Oi! Can anyone tell me what happened?!" He yelled. No one responded, for Natsu Dragneel was _hated_ at the moment. After a moment of silence, Lisanna spoke.

"Well Natsu-kun, apparently that _weak_, _useless_, _bitch_ Lucy has left us to go train. She may train for as long as she pleases, but I doubt that _slut_ will get any stronger. She's just my replacement anyways, so you don't have to worry about her anymore. I'm back now, remember?" Lisanna said happily. As soon as those words left her mouth, Mira walked up to her sister, and slapped her. The impact left a red hand print on her cheek.

Natsu dashed out the guild to the train station. When he got there, he tracked her scent, and found her staring out the window of a train ready to depart. He ran after the train from the side area.

"Luce, come back! I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry!" He yelled and pleaded. Lucy didn't even bother looking at him, but when she did, he saw it in her eyes. Her eyes once bright, and full of life were now cold, and dull. She whispered out 4 words that caused his heart to stop. After she said those words, the train left the station, and by the time Natsu looked up, the train had disappear from sight.

Natsu fell to his knees, with tears streaming down his face. He didn't know that 4 words, had such a great impact on him.

"I hate you, Natsu."

* * *

**Minna, how was it?**

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the long update! **

**I was busy working on my other story.**

**Minna, please vote on my poll!**

**I only have 20 people who voted, and I would like to give my thanks to them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Slayer of Water

**Lucy:  
**  
After Natsu disappeared from Lucy's view, she broke down. She felt her head hit something hard, and she looked up to see a blue-ish black-haired boy comforting her. Lucy had to admit though, he was quite cute. Lucy wrapped her arms around the boy, and sobbed into his shirt. He stroked her back, and whispered soothing words into her ear. After what seemed like eternity, she rested her head against his chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

**The guild:**

**1 Day after Lucy left:**

The guild was quiet. Too quiet. It was as if Lucy took Fairy Tail's joy, life, and happiness with her. The once lively guild was now dull, gloomy, and silent. The members hadn't gotten proper sleep, so each guild member had bags under their eyes. The people of this guild were depressed and sad. They also felt rage and anger for their Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. It was all his fault.

Mira's once warm and happy smile, was now a sad frown.

Erza's strawberry cake sat untouched on the table. She didn't even look at it.

Gray's clothes were still on his body.

Juvia didn't stalk Gray. She was too sad to do so. Even though Lucy was her love rival, she was still her friend. Because of her mood, it always rains.

Cana's alcohol sat in a dark corner of the room, untouched.

Levy's books were all locked away. She stopped reading, because it reminded her too much of her best friend.

Elfman wasn't saying 'manly' things anymore.

Master sat at the bar, drinking a lot of alcohol. He was drunk, but he just kept drinking.

After a while, the guild door opened, and everyone looked in that direction, hoping it was Lucy. They looked away when they saw Lisanna, and Natsu. Lisanna skipped in happily, humming a random tune. Natsu followed. His shoulder slumped. He had bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep. Lisanna asked a question, and said something, that made everyone want to murder her.

"Why is everyone sad? Shouldn't this be the lively guild, Fairy Tail? I mean shouldn't you guys be happier now that _Lucy's_ gone? She was just a burden after all. Now that she's gone, we have that extra weight off our shoulders." Lisanna said innocently, hissing at Lucy's name. At this point, everyone was glaring at Lisanna.

'SLAP!'

This sound echoed throughout the guild. Lisanna held her left, now swollen cheek.

"Natsu-kun..." She said looking at him. He glared at her.

"Don't you ever talk to my Luce like that ever again!" He yelled. After he yelled that he ran out the guild doors, with Happy following him.

"Natsu, wait for me!" Happy yelled, going max speed.

After the doors closed, everything became silent again. No one dared utter a word.

* * *

**Lucy:**

Lucy eyes opened slowly. She got up a looked around.

"Where am I? I remember I feel asleep on the train..."

"Your at my place." A voice answered. A handsome, and muscular man stood in front of Lucy. He looked just like Natsu, only he had blue-ish black hair that looked similar to Gray or Jellal's hair style. He had dark blue eyes that look like the ocean.

"Who are you?" She asked him, tilting her head a bit.

"Oh, my name is Kaito. You were crying on the train, and I comforted you." He said, giving a toothy grin.

_'Just like Natsu...'_ Lucy thought. She scolded herself for thinking about him.

"My name is Lucy. And are you a mage?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'm a dragon slayer." He said proudly.

"What kind?" She asked curiously.

"Water." He answered, blushing a bit.

"By the way, can you tell me why you were crying?" He asked Lucy.

Lucy teared up a bit, but decided to tell him. She told Kaito about her best friend Natsu, and Fairy Tail. She explained all the happy moments, but then it got into the sad ones. Her fight with Natsu, and she decided to leave the guild. Kaito listened the whole time, not interrupting her. After she finished he hugged her. Lucy blushed a bit, but dismissed it. After a while he pulled away and looked straight into Lucy's chocolate colored eyes.

"Ne, Lucy. How would you like to become a dragon slayer?"

* * *

**Minna, how was it?  
**

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the long update!**

**Who should Lucy end up with?**

**Lucy X Natsu**

**Lucy X Gray**

**Lucy X Kaito (OC)**

**Please vote! You can vote on my poll, or in your review.**

**To all the people who voted on with type of dragon slayer Lucy should be, Arigatō.**

**I was thinking Lucy should know two types. Minna, are you fine with that?**

* * *

**Dear my readers, supporters, and fans,**

Hi! It's me Fairy-chan! I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that school is starting soon. For me, school starts on September 4. I'm going to middle school, and I'm going to be busy. This of course means that I will take longer to update my stories. School is my number 1 priority, and writing/updating fanfictions is a hobby. Don't worry though, I'll still be updating/writing my fanfictions, it's just going to take me longer.

To my readers, supporters, and fans, Arigatō!

******XxFairy-chanxX**


	4. Chapter 4: Gray's Secret

**Lucy & Kaito:**

"Me? I dragon slayer?" Lucy asked, pointing to herself.

"I thought all the dragons vanished on July 7, X777!"

After Lucy said that, Kaito grabbed her small hands in his, and looked at her in the eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"Do you want to become stronger? To prove Dragneel wrong?" He asked her, looking into her eyes. Lucy stared back into his eyes, and nodded.

"Hai."

Kaito then returned to his old cheerful, yet calm self.

"Well then, let's go!" He yelled, pulling Lucy to the door.

"Wait Kaito, where are we going? Where are the dragons? And how are the-" Lucy started, but got cut off.

"Lucy~ you talk too much~" Kaito whined like a 5 year old. Lucy crossed her arms, and looked at him.

"Are you saying I talk to much?" Lucy asked, trying to sound angry.

"I'm just kidding Lucy. Anyways, follow me!" Kaito exclaimed, grabbing her hand, which caused Lucy to blush.

'I_ can't possible like this guy right? I just met him!'_ She thought, blushing a darker shade of red.

_'On the other hand, I think I've __**fallen**__ for him.'_

* * *

**Unknown Place:**

"Do you think she's the **one**?" A voice asked, looking at a crystal ball.

"I positive." The another voice said looking at the ball.

"It's been rough since Igneel and the others vanished huh?"

"Yeah. It gets very lonely..." Another voice said, with a hint of sadness.

"That's because we're the only ones left..."

* * *

**The Guild:**

"Dammit! This is all your fault!" Gray yelled punching a nearby wall.

"I know it is alright! I didn't mean to yell at her! It just...came out!" Natsu yelled back furious.

"You know full well **I love her**, and I didn't mean to hurt her feelings!"

"Lucy doesn't deserve you! I'll **never** let Lucy end up with **you**, because...**she's mine**!" Gray countered, accidentally blurting out the last part. After he said that, everyone stared at him like he was a ghost. Gray, realizing what he just said, looked at the floor.

"You-You...like Lucy too?" Natsu said, breaking the silence.

"Gray-sama! You have fallen for Love Rival?" Juvia asked her 'Gray-sama' hoping for a 'no' answer. It didn't come though. Everyone just stood there in silence. After what seemed like eternity, Gray whispered out a word that caused Natsu's blood to boil, and an incoming storm.

"**Yes.**"

* * *

**Lucy & Kaito:  
**  
"Lucy, by any chance do you know how to hike?" Kaito asked Lucy. His expression showed that he already knew the answer.

"No." Lucy replied. Kaito sighed.

"I thought so..." He whispered to himself.

"Why? Are we going hiking?" Lucy asked him. She tilted her head to the side, and in Kaito's opinion, he thought it was (Although he wouldn't admit it) cute.

"You could say that." He said, and walked ahead.

_'What did that mean?' _Lucy thought. She kept trying to figure it out, but little did she know that Kaito in front of her, had a smile on his face, and a **very** red blush.

* * *

**Minna how was it?**

**Please review!**

**ღ **

**Natsu loves Lucy,**

**Gray likes Lucy,**

**Lucy loved Natsu,**

**Lucy's falling for Kaito,**

**Kaito's falling for Lucy!**

**But who gets the girl in the end?**

**ღ **

**So far, here are the votes:**

**Natsu X Lucy - 23**

**Kaito X Lucy - 31**

**Gray X Lucy - 12**

**Please vote on my poll or in the reviews if you have not voted yet! Arigatō!**

* * *

**Dear my readers, supporters, and fans,**

Hi! It's me Fairy-chan! I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that school is starting soon. For me, school starts on September 4. I'm going to middle school, and I'm going to be busy. This of course means that I will take longer to update my stories. School is my number 1 priority, and writing/updating fanfictions is a hobby. Don't worry though, I'll still be updating/writing my fanfictions, it's just going to take me longer.

To my readers, supporters, and fans, Arigatō!

**XxFairy-chanxX**


	5. Chapter 5: Path That We Chose

**The Guild:**

"**Yes.**" Gray whispered softly. After he had said that, he felt Natsu's fist against his cheek. He was sent flying across the guild, until he hit the wall. The spot where Gray had crashed on had a huge dent in it. Gray fell down, as the debris cleared. He just laid there, silent, and motionless.

"Why?!" Natsu yelled, giving off an intense heat. He made his way to Gray, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why, Gray?! I thought you told me you didn't have feelings for Lucy, and that you would help me get her!" Natsu yelled, shaking Gray back and forth. Gray flinched a bit after Natsu called him his name. Gray. Natsu had never called him that before. Not even when they were kids.

"Why?!" Gray looked away ashamed. For once, his rival was right. He had told Natsu that he thought of Lucy as a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. After a while, the grip on Gray's collar loosened considerably. Gray looked back at his rival, and stared into his eyes. Betrayal, disbelief, shock, and sadness was all Gray saw. Gray looked away ashamed again, and manged to whisper out one phrase.

"Gomenasai."

* * *

**Lucy & Kaito:  
**  
"Ne, Kaito, how much longer? My feet are killing me!" Lucy whined. Kaito sighed, and stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Lucy ask, but Kaito did not reply. Instead, he crouched down and motioned her to climb on.

"Y-You want t-to c-carry me?" Lucy asked stuttering. Kaito smirked, and stood up again.

"Well, since you don't want me to carry you, I guess we'll just keep walking." He said, and started walking again. He smirked when he saw Lucy with a shock expression.

"Don't! You can carry me!" She yelled running after him. He crouched down yet again, but this time Lucy climbed on his back. He stood up and started walking for a bit.

"Wow Lucy! You're so light!" He yelled to her. Lucy blushed bright red and hit his shoulder.

"Really? Because Natsu and Happy always tell me I'm heavy." After Lucy said that, she realized she had brought up her sad memory. Lucy began to cry on Kaito's back, soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so useless aren't I? I'll just be a burden to you." Lucy said crying harder, and harder each second. Kaito moved to a fallen tree, and placed Lucy down gently onto his lap. He slowly, cupped her face, and brought her hands down from her eyes. His ocean blue eyes pierced into her chocolate brown ones.

"Lucy," Kaito started, his voice serious yet gentle.

"You are not useless. All of us have a potential and future, but we just need to find it." Lucy looked at him, her eyes widened.

"Right now Lucy, you are a lost caterpillar, and I am here to help you become a beautiful butterfly. So don't cry. It pains me." Kaito told her, his eyes full of warmth. Lucy hugged Kaito, and rested her head against his chest.

"Arigatō, Kaito." Lucy whispered, before sleep overcame her.

* * *

**Minna, how was it?**

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the SUPER long update. **

**I had tons of homework to do.  
I am also sorry if I offended any caterpillars. Gomenasai!**

ღ ღ ღ  
**Natsu loves Lucy,**

**Gray has a secret crush on Lucy,**

**Kaito finds himself falling for Lucy,**

**Lucy still loves Natsu, but is falling for Kaito!  
ღ ღ ღ **

**So far, here are the votes:**

**Kailu - 66**

**Nalu - 67  
**

**Graylu - 22  
**

**Nalu and Kailu are going head to head. But in the end, who will Lucy end up with? **

**Kaito or Natsu?**


End file.
